The Battle at Port Royal Dock
The battle at Port Royal Dock is another famous and rather interesting battle between Lord Samuel Redbeard's and Captain Leon's Great War. On a late afternoon in September of 1721(2010), Leon and Samuel were arguing at the dock on Port Royal. Eventually Samuel punched Leon square in the face, stunning him temporarily. At that point, all of Leons men reataliated, attacking Samuel. Leon threw his sword and it placed itself right in Samuel's back, but, to everyones surprise, he did not fall. He subdued Benjamin Macmorgan, who fled the battle. He then fought off Robert Seasteel and William Darkvane, who were both at the time working for Leon. After this he went after Leon himself. Flurry after flurry he rained down upon Leon, and even with Leon's weapon embedded into his back, and Leon's men attacking him, Samuel did not fall. After he finally Kocked Out Leon, his men retreated, and Maggie Wildrage teleported in to help Samuel, along with Daniel and Poeman. Leon, after this battle, would forever more fear Samuel more than he did previously, and this shows how powerful both men really are. After the pirates heard of this conflict, a few merely chuckled at the thought of Leon being punched in the face, while others were outraged that Leon had stabbed Samuel, an ally. One such pirate was Jack Swordmenace. Rallying his men, Mandalore Jackals, El Bandidos (with Nate Raidhawk), Francis Brigade (with Francis Bluehawk leading), and Co Republic (with Cad Bane and Hawkeye leading their fleet), they swarmed and challenged Leon. The pirate alliance (plus Co Republic members) numbered in the hundreds, and so many were on the docks it was hard to move through the crowd. Jack, Francis, and Nate pushed through the crowd and demanded Leon face their men in a ship battle. Leon, out of fear and common sense (he was clearly and badly outnumbered, a fact to which Jack didn't hesitate to point out to the bratty tyrant), refused, and tried to ignore them. The pirates attacked Leon's men and Jack himself struck Leon. The quarrel finally ceased when Leon agreed to show. In the end, the battle would be fought with pirates taking the French ships as usual, and EITC taking the Spanish ships. Leon eventually showed and it was an all out slaughter. Within ten minutes, Cad Bane's and Francis's ships had sunken several ships. Jack unfortunately could not launch and instead joined Cad Bane, in honor of their newfound alliance. In the end, the only EITC ship that stood was Johnny Goldtimber's war vessel, marking an EITC defeat, which Leon will still deny. Trivia *Many images form an earlier article about French dominance in the French-Spanish war were taken of the pirates using French ships in this battle, and the EITC using Spanish ships, clearly showing the domination over Leon in this battle. *After this humiliating defeat, Leon refuses to fight and since, there have not been any major large scale Ship svs, involving more than one guild against another guild like this, since. *This battle was famed because many pirate ships had as many as 15 or 16 members per ship: Not a gun was unmanned. *Some say, that Samuel did not fall when strunk in the back because of his Undead background. Others say it is becuse he fights until he dies, and fights for what he believes is right. *Benjamin Macmorgan fled the battle, showing just how cowardly Leon and his men are. Numorous in quantity, lacking in bravery. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:In-game Events Category:POTCO